


Mommies Boy

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Bryce Dallas Howard was a loving mother to a young man named D. But the both of them had a fantasy that they were about to live out.This is a fiction story I do not know this woman.This is a story paying back discord user FreelancerD44.





	Mommies Boy

D was upset right now he had just been dumped by his girlfriend. He couldn’t blame her recently he had been falling for another woman and she could tell. But there was a bigger problem. And that problem was his mother, Bryce Dallas Howard. She had told him she was no good and that she would leave him someday.

At first, he kept telling her that she was wrong that she didn’t know her like her he did. But then he had started for fall for someone else and his girlfriend could feel it. And she started to fool around behind his back. He knew that his mother would want to be there for him but he wasn’t sure he could handle that right now. So he walked into the house still a little upset.

“Hey honey,” Bryce said seeing her son walking in the house. But she right away knew there was something wrong with her son. “Honey what is it?” she asked him walking out from behind the counter. “Sally dumped me,” he said looking at his mother. “Oh, sweetie.” Bryce hugged her son. “I’m so sorry,” she said holding her son close to her.

“Mom I know that you didn’t like her,” D said looking at his mother trying to contain himself and what he was thinking. “I didn’t but I don’t want to see you like this baby,” she said looking at her son. He looked at his mother and the secret fantasy that he had for a few months now popped into his head with a vengeance. He had walked in on his mother as she was changing for a date.

He had never seen anything quite like it before. And he had often daydreamed of doing it again. Once or twice he had fantasies that she would be receptive to this. But he always had his girlfriend to go to. But now he didn’t have that anymore. All he had was his mother. And the thought was making it hard for him to be in her arms right now.

He backed away from his mother not sure if he could stay there much longer with his growing erection. “What’s wrong sweetie?” Bryce asked him. “Nothing,” he said shyly. “Is it the fact that you have a boner for mommy?” she asked with a smile. He was shocked to find out that she knew about his little problem and was smiling about it.

“I guess I should tell you,” she said with a sigh. “When you walked in on me I started to think about how many women you have seen like that before,” she said looking at the floor. She had been embarrassed that she had felt this. She never wanted to be attracted to her own son before he walked into that room. But know that was all she could think about.

“I-I don’t know what to say, mom,” D said looking at the woman that he had been secretly pining for over the last few months. “Please say that you will make my fantasies come true,” Bryce said looking at her son as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. His erection was already rock solid but seeing his mother unbuttoning her blouse for him was making it hard to not cum in his pants right now.

“I’ll do whatever you want.” D moaned as he saw his mothers’ breasts hiding behind her bra. Went back to his mother and brought her in his arms. And kissed her for the first time in a way that was not like that of a son but that of a lover. He even slipped her his tongue as she moaned for this.

He quickly undid her belt and let her skirt fall to the floor she stepped out of her skirt just in time for her son to pick her up and bring her over to the fridge and pressed her back up against it. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt the cool steel against her back. She had dreamed about this since that day. But know that it was happening she loved each and every second of it.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard penis. And then he moved aside his mothers soaking wet panties then plunged his dick inside his mother. “Fuck yes.” he moaned as he felt his mother pussy around his cock. “You like mommy’s pussy?” Bryce asked her son as he started to pump into her.

“Fuck yes mom. It sooo tight.” he groaned as he fucked his mother. “’Am I a better fuck then that bitch?” she moaned as she felt him fuck her hard and faster. “Fuck yes.” he moaned as he came inside his mother. She smiled at her son she hadn’t cum herself but to know that she had this type of effect on him was more than enough.

“I’m just getting started with you, mommy.” D moaned as he kept pumping into his mother with purpose. He knew she hadn’t cum yet and he wanted to see the woman who had given birth to him cum for his cock like he had fantasized about for months. “Oh fuck.” she moaned. He smiled as he saw her start to lose control like he had lost control for her.

“Do you like my cock mom?” he asked with a groan as he fucked her. “Fuck yes. I haven’t had a cock like this in years.” she moaned as he fucked her. “Do you know what my friends call me mom?” he asked with a smile as he felt his mother cum for the first time with a sigh. “What’s that b-baby?” she asked with a smile as he fucked her with rhythmic percussion. “‘Big D’,” he said with a smile.

“And you are fucking mommy with your ‘big d’ right now.” Bryce smiled at her son before she kissed him one more time. Both of them could feel their orgasms coming now. And they wanted to cum together. “I love you, mom.” D moaned as he fucked his mother. “I love you too, son.” she moaned with a smile. They looked into each other’s eyes as they came together.

D looked at his mother looked at each other. They knew that this was just the beginning of a new relationship that they both wanted but they knew no one would understand. But when they were alone they would be each others lover. Each other’s soulmate. They would spend the rest of their lives together and they both knew it. And they shared one more kiss as lovers.


End file.
